


Stuck.

by Sofyzin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad to the rescue, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Slash, Snow, Stupid Situation, friends - Freeform, pinning, they are soulmates your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: What to do when you licked an icicle and got stuck? Wait for your hero, of course!This is for no particular day... just, yeah. Let’s say Snow.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Stuck.

It was cold. Incredibly beautiful snowy winter pleased them with its beauty even at night. Small, barely discernible lace snowflakes fell from the bottomless dark blue sky. They span as if dancing a waltz, and then slowly lied down on a fluffy shroud of snow.

Night lampposts dimly illuminated the snowflake dancers and the field covered with them.

There was no one outside. People have been sitting at home for a long time, wrapped in warm blankets, drinking tea, and getting ready for the New Year, decorating the New Year tree with toys and colored luminous garlands.

Crunching the snow, Zak examined the snowflakes that stuck to his jacket, and sometimes raised his head in order to admire the magnificent sky. The sky which is full of stars that are scattered like diamonds.

At this time, he wanted to relax. He wanted to feel like a child like he was ten years ago. He wanted to forget about going to college even though he was planning on dropping out, about the videos that he still had to do, about the empty house and the New Yeah, which will come in less than an hour. He wanted to forget about all the problems and plunge into the world of childhood when he was a carefree boy.

And he smiled, remembering the old days. He remembered everything. How he walked in the street without a hat, licking icicles, lying in the snow. And then he came home, and there a warm mug of cocoa and an equally warm smile from his mother were waiting for him. Together they decorated the tree, set the table and celebrated the New Year, watching Disney cartoons, and chatting about everything in the world.

Zak looked around for a moment to see if anyone could see, and then took off the stupid hat with earflaps, which his sister Sam had given him, and fell on his back, feeling the soft, caressing snow beneath him. He also took off his scarf, that Darryl actually sent him as a present for Christmas, throwing it and his hat on the ground, and with a hoot he ran down the slope, throwing his arms out to the sides, remembering "airplanes" - his favorite game when he was little.

“Woooo!” he shouted, bursting into a carefree laugh that he hadn’t heard in the past few weeks. Probably cause Darryl had gotten sick... even though the older was fine now. And had not been answering his phone for the last 3 hours. Muffinhead.

Zak unbuttoned his jacket, which was clearly worth several thousand dollars, so it would not restrain his movements.

And then the icicles caught his eye. They hung from the edges of the slide in the playground, from the rooftops of houses and shops. They were everywhere. For a second, Zak’s eyes lit up, and then he once again looked around, broke off the icicle and put it in his mouth.

Yeah, from the side it must have looked very strange. Twenty-year-old Zak Ahmed, Skeppy - a YouTuber with multiple channels, 4.23 millions subscribers, a “very serious” person on New Year's Eve standing in the middle of the street and licking an icicle like child. Huh. For some reason he cannot help but think that Bad would not be surprised.

But then... In an instant, Zak’s mood had vanished. He felt that tongue was firmly stuck to the icicle.

And now he was seriously scared. He pulled on the icicle, but it was firmly attached to his tongue.

“Well fuck,” he said gloomily, but because of the interfering icicle stuck to the tongue, it came out: "Wei huck.”

He began to pull on the icicle. However, no matter how much he tried, everything was useless.

Zak pulled out his phone and started dialing contacts. Pressing the contact "Bad", he put the phone to his ear. He did not know why he did that since Darryl did not answer half an hour ago... or an hour ago, or two hours ago or 3 hours ago... but surprisingly this time he did.

“Geppy! Hi! Look, I’m-“

“Dallyl,” he said loudly. “I neeh help!”

“...are you shell-shocked...?” Was the careful answer that he received and that caused Zak to roll his eyes. Bad was so dumb. “Or trolling?”

“I am selious! I am a scuck co an icicle!” There was laughter. Loud laughter. Darryl burst into laughter, speaking in starts.

“Hahaha, you, oh, wait, let me catch my breath!” He laughed and laughed and Zak could not help but let out a quiet giggle too. Cute.

“Not hunny!”

“It is actually! And you giggled too!” Zak huffed angrily, ready to hang up but then... “Okay, okay, I’m almost done... send me your location. I’ll be there in 10.”

“Wat?”

At that Darryl laughed even louder, from which the phone in his hands fell and the connection was cut off.

Sighing in resignation and confusion, Zak did what Darryl told him to and then turned off his phone, putting it in his pocket.

He looked around. In the faint lantern light, little was visible, but still. He had cursed this nasty sticky icicle and the whole world a hundred times already.

Bad was so dumb. Be there in 10 minutes. What did he even by that? It was not possible!... unless, his quarantine was over, and he flew over without telling Zak to surprise him. And was already at Zak’s house, leaving his things there and then rushing to the location sent by Zak. But that was not possible.

And then he saw Darryl. He giddily bounced as he ran through the park. A big fluffy pom-pom flaunted on a funny red hat, the jacket was open and his boots were up to his calf. His hair stuck out from under the hat. It was not long but it still was visible and it shimmered under the moonlight.

“Dallyl?!” Zak tried to exclaim, holding the stupid icicle that was still stuck to his hand in his hand.

Their eyes met. And then the older laughed brightly. Zak knew that laugh. He could listen to that laugh forever. It reminded Zak of the first snowdrop, because it unexpectedly appears and pleases everyone.

“You... you..." He did not stop laughing, waking over and snapping a photo, even though Zak glared at him. However, Zak smiled without realizing it. He stood there like a complete idiot, with an icicle in his mouth, and the widest smile, from ear to ear, which he could not hide in sweater paws at the moment.

Zak had gotten stuck once again, this time admiring Darryl’s unearthly beauty and infectious laughter, but he managed to come to his senses just in time, as if from a dream.

“Dallyl, scop laughing! Halp me!” He hissed, trying to be angry but failing miserably. After all his best friend was here. Having just recovered from COVID, he flew over as soon as he could... and found Zak in this ridiculous situation.

“Sorry, sorry!” Darryl came to his senses too, smiling widely as well, showing off his bright eyes. He approached Zak, so close that Zak could hear the pleasant scent of his cologne.

He grabbed the icicle with both hands and began to pull, trying to tear it off the poor tongue, which was probably already numb from the cold.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Zak cried in offense, pawing at Darryl’s wrists to get him to stop.

“This is your own fault. You’re practically an adult, and you still decided to lick an icicle.” Darryl scolded softly, but still stopping to give the younger one a break. He could not help but chuckle soft since Zak instantly felt ashamed and turned very red, blushing to the tips of his ears.

Either way. No matter how hard Darryl tried, she was able to peel the icicle from Zak’s tongue.

He has already cursed everything in the world. How could he do something so incredibly stupid?! And to make it worse, in front of Darryl!

“Evelything ish doomed,” he said with an embarrassed and sad sigh. He’d had to wait till the stupid thing melts... great.

“You can't give up!” And, Darryl tagged on the icicle and tore it off Zak’s tongue... although it felt like he actually tore off the body part along with the frozen water.

“OW! FUCK!” The younger shouted, holding on to his long-suffering tongue.

“Language, you muffin! We got it!” Darryl exclaimed, holding the damned icicle like a trophy.

“Thank you.” Zak said, grimacing and wrapping his hands around Darryl, to give him his ‘welcome and thank you for saving my tongue’ hug. Then he smiled again, looking up to meet the swirling emerald in his best friend’s eyes. And he was stuck again. In world where only he and Darryl existed. Having admired this beauty, Fash whispered:

“Well, Badboyhalo... Darryl the savior of Zak’s from monstrous icicles! One, I am so happy you finally picked up the phone! Two you are my hero, and on this occasion I invite you to my home-“

“My things are already there, Zak.”

“-because with whom you celebrate the New Year, with those you spend it, right?”

“Right.” Darryl laughed softly, looking into the brown, like the heart of the warmest amber, Zak’s eyes.

At that moment, a loud, defeating sound of the fireworks rang through the air. In the sky, fireworks exploded, the hissing multi-colored sparks scattering across the night sky. Zak and Darryl shuddered sharply with surprise.

“Make a wish.” Darryl whispered, nudging the younger softly.

Zak moved closer, showing off his cute smile. His hot breath scorched Darryl’s skin, as he whispered in his ear.

“I want this moment to last forever,” he murmured, and gently intertwined their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> I was actually writing part two of @Darl-ing and got side tracked.... welp. It’s definitely something Skeppy would do.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)


End file.
